Lakeside Hotel
by NickelBleach
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all go to a months stay at a beautiful lakeside hotel. Love is in the air for the four of them, but when Valerie starts to learn who Danny Phantom is, everything starts to go downhill...
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yippee, huh? I promise, this one will get updated more faster than the older ones I have, lol. They kinda sitting there collecting dust right now. Anyway, here it goes!

Lakeside Hotel

Chapter one: Lakeside Hotel

One full month with a bunch of your friends in a hotel, how much better could it get? Well, I guess Valerie wasn't my friend, I hated her, but she could keep Tucker busy so Sam and I had plenty of alone time.

Now that I was sixteen, things in life had gotten a lot better. I was now able to drive, and I was pretty much free. My parents allowed me to go out and do a lot more things, so I was no longer restricted from the world outside of Amity. I looked pretty much the same, my hair was a little longer and hung down in my face a little, but it wasn't to much of a change. I wore a little different clothes, a Hollister shirt that I know a lot of preps wear, but it looked good on me, and plain baggy jeans.

I had also lost my desire to become popular, and I had fallen more in love with Sam than ever. Over just two years I had learned so much from her, and I had learned that she was the only one for me, although we still weren't going out yet, but sometime in this month of staying at the hotel, I will make sure it happens…

"Hey Danny, wake up," Sam said shaking me slowly, and I lifted my head up and looked around seeing Tucker still driving with Valerie in the front seat, and we were on our way to a McDonalds.

"We're getting something to eat," she told me. I nodded and looked out the window to the darkened world around me. I sat up a little and bright lights from the drive in shone into my eyes, and I lifted my arm to block it off.

"You sleep good?" Sam asked me, and I smiled.

"Sure, was that meant to tease me?"

"No, not at all."

"All right."

"What do you want?" Tucker asked me, and I shrugged.

"Salad," Sam said, and I thought about it, and realized I wasn't really all that hungry, "Chocolate shake," I said, and Tucker didn't seem to care that I wasn't even really wanting dinner, but Sam noticed.

"Your not hungry? You need to eat something, we have been in the car all day!"

"I know…"

"OK, what ever you want," she said. Tucker handed back two pops, my shake and a salad, and Sam began to eat hers while I was still striping the wrapper off of the straw. Once it was in I leaned back and began to suck on the straw as lazy as I could get.

"Still tired?" Sam asked me setting hers down. She wines at me for not eating, yet all she could do was eat a few pieces of lettuce and she was done.

"Still waking up, yea."

She sighed and put her knees up on the back of Valerie's seat. Valerie was still one of my least favorite people in the world, but Tucker was going out with her, so I really had no choice but to allow him to bring her.

"How much longer?" I asked, it did get tiring after a long day in the car and a million bathroom breaks in between. Everyone who traveled would know that you always had the anchors, Valerie, who had to stop a million times for one reason or another, while the rest of the people could have lasted three times more than the one person did.

"About… 5 more hours if we go straight through," Tucker said, and I fell down onto the rest of the seat next to me in between Sam and I. She looked down at me, and laughed, "You bored?"

"Just a little."

She brushed some hair out of my face and looked down at me, and she smiled, "You are still tired, I can tell."

"No, not really."  
"Oh, really? Then you wouldn't mind if I bugged you?"

"Nope." She reached over and tickled my stomach and it made me pop back up as I tried to squirm away from it, and we were both laughing.

"You two having fun back there?" Valerie asked and broke what we were doing, and we both blushed, "What's it to you?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

Sam and I sighed, and I leaned up against the side of the car, and Sam leaned up against me, her head resting on the side of my shoulder. Both of us had fallen asleep easily after we had gotten comfy.

"Wake up!" Tucker was shouting back at us, and I woke up, and saw Sam was still leaning up against me, and she was just now waking up as well.

"We're here guys!" Tucker said excitedly, and I looked out the window. It was still dark out, but the lights saying "Lakeside Hotel" lit up the whole parking lot in a blue glow. I flung my door open fast, I wanted to have a bed so badly, it was worth running all the way up to the door hand in hand with Sam.

"What's the rush?" She asked me, and I said sleepily, "I am tired, and want a bed."

"Oh, all right," She said, the two of us looked drunk pretty much, both of us half awake, both of us talked weird, and the two of us were about to pass out. Although I guess we got a lot more sleep than Tucker, who had managed to drive all the way here.

We opened the door and inside there were dim lights, and a person who was sitting lively at a front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked, so full of energy.

"Room reserved for Fenton?"

"Hold on a couple of minutes," she said and looked through the computer to find my name, then she opened a drawer and pulled out a key.

"There you go, have a nice time here," she said smiling at the two of us, and I gave her a dim smile, hardly able to even walk up the stairs.

"I'm not gonna make it," I teased Sam and fell backwards onto her and amazingly she had caught me and she shoved me ahead, "Yeah, you will."

We walked to room #66 and I opened the door. The room had two queen sized beds, and it was all in different shades of purple. The whole room was except for the big black flat screen TV and the wooden dresser and end tables. There was a Kitchen, and bathroom along with the main room.

"Big for just the two of us, huh?" Sam said, and I nodded and fell onto the closest bed. I pulled the blankets over the top of me in my last resort of energy and Sam laughed and went to her bed and through her bag on it, and pulled out some PJs.

"Don't look," she said, and I turned over for her to change, she just had to make me move, didn't she?

"OK," she said, and I turned back over and she was in black PJ bottoms, and a belly shirt.

"Night," I told her, and she responded, "Night."

The sun shone in the window the next morning as I opened my eyes. I stretched and sat up in bed just to look at the clock, 10:45. Lazy I was, lazy enough to the point where Sam was no longer even in the hotel room. I yawned and stretched before I finally pulled myself out of bed, and walked to the door. I walked out into the hallway, and went down to Tucker's room, everyone was there most likely. He was 5 rooms down from us though, since the place was packed and there weren't any rooms right next to each other really.

"Hey Danny," Sam said when I opened up the door to see Sam sitting on one bed, and Tucker/Valerie sitting on the other.

"Hey guys," I said, and took a seat next to Sam. She smiled at me and through an arm around my shoulder, "You get a good nights sleep?"

"Yea, you?"

"Of course," she said an took her arm off of me. Tucker and Valerie just stared at us, and then Valerie got up.

"I'm going to grab us something to eat for breakfast," she said and left the room. Tucker got up and followed after her without saying a word.

"What's up with him?"

"Nothing, he is just tired," Sam said, she must have noticed how dull he was acting today too. Sam took my hand and she stood up.

"Come on, I want you to come see the view of this place," she said, and we walked back down the hall to our room, and she took me out the back porch. It looked out onto a lake that was shimmering under the early sun, and there were all ready people swimming in the rising temperatures of the morning.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked me, and I shook my head but kept on looking out upon the land below us. Trees were everywhere, tons of paths covered the land, most of them were probably hidden from view, but I could at least see where some of them started off, and there were a lot of them. Would that be the perfect place to ask her out at? Go on a nice walk together alone in the sun underneath the trees. It would be perfect.

"You wanna go for a walk later today?" She asked me happily. She loved nature so much, it was the perfect place, but maybe not today, I wasn't going to jump to conclusions on it. I was nervous enough as it was being here pretty much alone with her, let alone having that on my mind the whole time.

"Sure, that sounds cool. And then we can go for a swim as well?"  
"Of course! After we wear ourselves out," she giggled and I just laughed shortly then turned around to notice Tucker and Valerie standing there.

"You guys even hungry?" Valerie asked, and I nodded. I could smell pancakes, and it made me all the hungrier. Although pancakes weren't vegetables in one little way, Sam learned to stretch her Vegetarian ways out a little, and she ate a little more things than she used to a couple of years ago. Not meat or anything, but she now ate anything with Milk in it with no problem, which was something that made it a lot more normal for me. She ate pretty much anything BUT meat now, or anything she thought MIGHT have anything to do with really harming animals.

"Of course," I said, and we both retreated back into our room, where the food was set on two end tables, one for Tucker/Valerie and the other for Sam and I to share. We all munched away on our pancakes and the whole room was silent until both Sam and I finished at around the same time, both of us could hold hardly anything in our stomachs and we had a lot of energy which explained why we were the skinniest kids in our school.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said to Valerie and Tucker, mainly to Tucker in my mind though. Valerie really did TRY to get along, but I was never going to be able to trust her, not in a million years.

"Yea, your welcome," Valerie said not looking up from her food. Sam and I threw our plates away and headed out the door.

"They are meant for each other, they both love to eat!" Sam joked and we both bursted out laughing.

"Yea, that is for sure."

"You wanna go for that walk?" Sam asked me, and I nodded and we both headed out the door. The sun hit us the second we went out, but we ignored it until we got under the shade of the trees that lead into the long roads of paths that we would probably never venture all the way across.

"It's so nice out today, huh? Perfect day after a long trip in the car!"

"That is for sure," I replied and stretched my arms out above my head while I let out a long yawn. Sam giggled and I just shook my head. I never understood why she always giggled, Jazz said it was because she was nervous around me. Jazz was probably right, she was right about nearly everything that came out of her mouth.

"Look," Sam said lowering her voice to a whisper as she pointed across the woods to a little field where a Deer was standing, it's ears up right and alert.

"He is so pretty," Sam said, but kept on walking without staring to much.

"Yea, pretty to hang on the wall," I teased since I knew she hated how much people hunted animals, although I knew deep inside her she knew it was done for a reason, and that it was actually a good thing.

"Thanks Danny, you make me fell a lot better. Maybe we should just go back there and grab him so no one can hurt him."

"You do that and see how much he likes trying to be caught."

She giggled again, and we just kept on walking, although it seemed like pretty much the same scenery over and over again, but that was just to me.

"Here, if we take this way, it will loop back around to the hotel," Sam said and we turned down another direction. I wanted to dive into that lake so bad, because by now the heat was really getting to me which explained why Sam had also made the suggestion to it.

"That was fun anyway, until we about fried our brains out," Sam laughed, exhausted once we had arrived back to the hotel, and we were shoveling through our bags to find our swim suits. Sam went into the bathroom to change into hers, and I just changed out in the main room. When she got back out I stared at her for a second, her two piece fit her perfectly and was enough to make my jaw drop. She was so pretty, I wanted to just grab her and squeeze her tightly, but in yet I couldn't even if I tried, I was to nervous to do so, but at least I thought about it.

"Come on," she said, and we walked back out into the heat again. The lake was so huge, it was impossible for it to get filled up, and since there were no boats allowed the whole thing was opened for people to swim on and there was a beach that extended all the way around it, although the end closest to the hotel was filled up pretty much.

"OK, let's go where no one else is," Sam said, and we walked around the edge to about halfway, and I can tell you right now, that was a LONG ways down, and it was enough to about make you pass out from a heat stroke. Sam took short steps gingerly into the water.

"Cold?"  
"Yes! I can't just jump in like you, yours nuts!" She said, watching me swim back and forth in a small area.

"You want me to help you get in?"

"Don't you dare…"

I swam back up to the shore and walked up to her, and placed my hands on her stomach and she quivered from the cold.

"You had better not," she threatened, although she knew I wasn't in the least bit scared about it at all.

I put one of my arms under her legs and the other on her back and tossed her into the water and she screamed, but it wasn't heard to anyone but us amongst all the commotion with the other people. I laughed and dive back into the water as Sam came back up, a half smile on her face, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You… you… jerk!" She teased, and I just swam up to her and looked at her.

"Well, you needed some help, at least from what I was seeing. Now you are in the water, right?"  
"Yes… and freezing."

"It isn't that cold, once you get used to it!"

"Oh, thanks," she said and her teeth were chattering, and she just stood there in the water with her arms crossed. It was hot out, but the water was really cold for it being such a hot summer day.

I came up behind her and put my arms around her for a second, and she scooted in as close to me as possible.

"It is freezing! I think I would rather go bask out in the sun," she said shivering in my arms now. I guess when you huddle together in the water and you are both freezing it doesn't help out much, but it WAS a reason for us to think it was working and for me to have her in my arms…

KKs, good? Not good? Let me know! Please review! You know my policy, the more reviews, the faster I update, and at least five for me to even update at all Thankies for reading it all!


	2. Love ya

**Ok thanks soooo much to everyone that reviewed! And even if you did only read it, thanks for taking the time to read it **

I never knew it would be this big of a hit, lol. Thanks so much! I got so many reviews so fast, lol. Anyway, here is your next chapter, it kinda revolves around only D/S again this chapter, but we all like it anyway, right? A little bit goes into Valerie knowing, but not too much

Chapter 2: Love ya

It was cold water, cold enough to make you shiver after about an hour in it, I even had to say it myself. I could tell Sam was ready to get out of it as well so I did the honors of crawling out of the water.

"I was waiting for that," she smiled and followed behind me. She grabbed out a beach towel, we had brought them down, and she laid it down across the sand and got her self situated on it. I laid mine down next to her and just sat there, the sun dried my back off quickly in my slouched position.

"Nice to take a break, huh?" She asked me, a month's break from fighting ghosts was something I needed, since I usually battled them every single day of my life, I hardly ever got a break.

"Sure is, and I'm sure Valerie is feeling the same way."

"Yea, except she doesn't work nearly as hard as you do, she only seems to come around when she feels like it."

"Yep, I never see her fighting off half the ghosts I have to."

"Oh well, she does have a job and all."

"Yea, I guess so," I said, I never even liked to think of her, let alone know that I was kinda on this vacation with her. Sam hated her as well, especially after the time where we kinda liked each other for a little while, although now I wanna know what was wrong with me when I was thinking that.

"You wanna head back up to the hotel?" Sam asked me, and she sat up, to look at me, squinting her eyes from the bright sun behind me.

"Whatever you want to do," I said, and we both folded up our towels and headed back up towards the hotel. Tucker and Valerie were over playing volleyball with a whole bunch of people we didn't even know, but they acted as though they knew every single one of them. Tucker was a people person though, Sam and I were loners, we preferred being on our own or in our case just the two of us.

We walked through the halls, back over to our room that was close to the front of the place, so it didn't take long to get to our destination, unless you count the long walk to get back to the building. When we got up to the room, Sam sat down on the side of her bed, and I sat down on the side of mine so that we were facing each other.

"We just going to hang out?" She asked me.

"Yea, sounds good to me."

"Tomorrow we can go mountain climbing? And go down the hill and everything."

"Yea, since I know I'm safe with you around," she smiled and then got up and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder; we seemed more like boyfriend and girlfriend than best friends. If someone watched us for one day, they would think we were going out with each other, I would ask her tonight maybe. Or on a night when the stars are shining brightly and the moon is hanging overhead casting a glow across the earth that was the night I would ask her.

"Hey guys," Tucker said busting in through the door with Valerie, the two of them were smiling as though life couldn't get any better.

"Hey Tucker," Sam said, and I let go of her, trying to act innocently, hoping they hadn't seen anything.

"You guys going to come to the beach party tonight?" He asked me setting, that was all he came to see us for obviously.

"I dunno," I shrugged and looked at Sam for an answer.

"Depends on if we feel like it, why?" She answered.

"Just wondering, so we could look for ya. Well, we have to go back down to catch chicken, you guys wanna play?"

"Sure, why not," Sam said and took ahold of my hand. We followed them back down to the front of the beach, the crowded part of course. I hated being around so many people, but we could wander off away from the major crowd a little ways while we were playing, but we also couldn't stay to far away. That was the whole point of the game was to attack other people and not be a chicken and run away. Although, I had never played this game before except for with Jazz when I was really little.

"Wow, crowded," Sam said looking at all the people on the beach you could only see sand in little cracks between people.

"Just a little, they must have all come from the volleyball…"

"Oh well, I told Tucker we would play," she said, and we walked down to an end that had fewer people, but was close to where the game was going to be held at. The whole hotel was probably filled up with people, it was amazing how much people were here. All most all of them were kids too, this must have just been a popular time for it.

We both entered the cold water once again and we walked up in the direction towards the other people. Sam was still a little used to the water so she made it in with no problem.

"All right! Everyone please get with your partner, and let the game begin!" An announcer said, this place was so cool to ever have an announcer for all the games that were played.

"You ready?" I asked Sam, and she nodded, hopping onto my shoulders. We walked up towards the rest of the crowd, but kept our distance, that way we could wait till they all attacked each other, that was my plan.

"It's kinda fun watching them all," Sam laughed watching all the people look like a bunch of idiots trying to knock each other off of their partner's shoulders. It was so amusing that I wasn't paying attention and I felt my feet slip from a blow at Sam. It was Tucker and Valerie of course, they had to pick on us since they knew us.

"You guys don't look to involved," Tucker said, it looked like he was using all he had to hold Valerie up, he was weak, it didn't seem like his type of game. I was strong and the fact that Sam weighed close to nothing it made it seem like a walk in the park.

"That's because we are strategyzing," Sam said, and Tucker looked up at her confused, "Big enough word?"  
"That isn't a big word. Everyone knows it."

"We don't have time to mess with them," Valerie said, and Tucker wobbled off away from us towards the crowd.

"Tucker is gonna go down fast," I laughed and we watched him until he was seen no longer amongst the crowd. It did start to thin out a little, with so many people there were so much in there that either had no idea what they were doing, or they were weak. Tucker and Valerie were amazingly still up when it evened out to about the last 20 or so groups standing in the water, we weren't going to stay safe much longer.

"We're the chickens in this game, huh?"

"Yea, pretty much," I said, and stood where we had been standing the whole time. It narrowed down to the final ten and that included Tucker who was now looking as though he was going to fall over dead rather then get knocked over by other people.

But we got knocked out more easily than anyone, and it happened within a couple of minutes. While I was getting my amusement out of Tucker and Valerie I felt my feet slip out under me and both Sam and I went plunging down under the water. When I came back up I first checked to make sure Sam was still Ok, and then we both bursted out in laughter. Some guy had knocked my feet out from underneath me and that was all it took.

"Wow… and to think we were doing so good," I laughed as the two of us made our way back up to the beach. Sam rung her hair out while she was laughing along with me.

"Yep, Tucker and Valerie came in second, do you believe that?"

"I know, it's kinda hard to believe," I said as we trudged up a hill back to the hotel.

"Bet I can beat you there," Sam challenged playfully, and I nodded, "Your on."

We both ran up the hill, both of us laughing so hard it was hard to even run because we couldn't take breaths very easily. She was a little ahead of me so when I caught up to her I picked her up in my arms and back up to the building.

"Hey! No fair!" She said, and I laughed and touched the building and smiled at her, "I beat ya."

"You cheated," she said and I set her down on the ground. We walked back into the building hand in hand and walked back to our room once again. This time I was sure we would stay since the sun was setting and we were both worn out.

"I think I am gonna sleep forever," I said and fell onto my bed and Sam walked into the bathroom. I could hear her brushing her hair trying to make her hair untangled.

"I'm taking a shower, Ok?" She asked.

"You don't wanna smell like the lake?"

"No, not really," she said grabbing clothes out of one of her bags and she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I got myself lying on the bed correctly and I fell asleep to the water running. When I woke up it was to loud music and yelling outside. It had to have been going on for a while, it just took me a while to wake up from it. It was that damn party, how long was that going to last?

"You can't sleep either?" Sam asked looking out the window at the lights flashing and the people messing around.

"No, not anymore. You get any sleep?"  
"For a little while," she said, and walked away from the window and sat beside me on the bed, and I sat up.

"I think we are the only people not down there," Sam said and I glanced out at the window then back at her, "Probably."

"That means Valerie and Tucker won't barge in on us," she said edging onto something.

"Yea, they should be having a wonderful time."

"Actually for them it probably is fun."

"Probably, what do you want to do until they turn the music off?"  
"I dunno, they are probably going to be doing that all night long," she said and I realized that was probably the truth, and we weren't going to get any sleep tonight at all so it was a good thing we headed back here and slept for about four hours.

Sam got back up and closed the curtains on the hotel room and then came back by my side.

"The lights were getting annoying," she said, and I nodded. Something felt different between the two of us, I guess it was because both of us wanted to say those three magic words, but it wasn't going to happen. We both didn't know how to say it, it never seemed like the right time. Plus I was afraid that I was going to slip up or something if I tried.

"So… what do you want to do?" She asked me breaking the odd silence between us and I looked up at her expecting her to have a plan. I wished I could say it. It was there waiting to come out, but when would it be the right time? It never seemed like the right time, never.

"Umm Sam…" I said, I felt like as though I was going to slip up, but I was tired of having it on my mind all the time and never being able to let her know although I knew that was all I wanted.

"Yea?" She asked, and it made it all the more worse when she had her full attention on me.

"I…" I began, but I was going to stutter so bad that I just cut myself off, and she looked at me expecting me to finish, although I knew she had an idea of what I was trying to say.

"Sam, will you go out with me? I love you," I said the best I could but it was quiet and unsure, although I was sure about it all, but she ignored that all the way.

"Of course," she replied and leaned over the top of me, our lips meeting as we pulled each other into an embracing kiss. We got as close as we could against each other our arms wrapped around each other.

We pulled apart after a long kiss catching our breath. She smiled at me and I embraced her in my arms, holding onto her tightly. I would never let her go…

**All right, a little short, but I have to go to bed soon so I had to cut it off That was a good place to end it anyway, right? Yea… lol. Anyway, please update, some of the Valerie issue will be in the next chapter, decided to not put any in this chapter **


	3. Never Gonna End

Lakeside Hotel:

Chapter 3: Never Gonna End

It was as though getting what you wanted just wasn't enough. After begging your parents for years to get something that you wanted so badly you almost give up, but still want it more then anything. Then once you finally get it, it's as though the fun stops. Well, that was the same way with Sam and I finally going out. It was as though all the surprise and everything was gone, we were going out, that was just it. But then we had a new idea to keep it going with excitement, we would try and keep it a secret, after all Tucker really didn't need to know about it. Plus it would give us another secret to keep between the two of us, and well, it would just add a little twist, I guess.

Not as though I was saying being with Sam was boring or anything, it's just that now that I had what I wanted, there needed to be something to fill in the space. Although, she would fill any space as far as excitement, and after all, now I could love her all I wanted. Today was all ready looking to be yet another day full of excitement. We woke up to people screaming in the room next to us, and it turned out that it was all over a spider.

"Those people were so dumb," Sam said as we left their room, after I destroyed the dumb spider. They were two girls the same age as us, but they just couldn't handle that bug all on their own and had to wake up other people at 5:00 in the morning over it.

"Yea, they were," I laughed as we walked through the door to our hotel room and as soon as I got in I realized I wasn't going back to sleep, now that I was awake, I was awake.

"You tired?" Sam asked me, and I shook my head. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on then, no sense sitting around here," she told me and we went back out the door. The sun was just starting to rise, but it was still pretty much pitch black out except for the stars lighting up the sky. There was the morning haze spread across the ground, and it gave it that eerie touch, it reminded me of those movies where someone was walking around and someone would jump out of the fog at them. Of course, that wasn't nearly as scary as fighting ghosts, and I wasn't even scared of that so it didn't bother me at all.

"You realize, no one else is probably going to be up until…"

"At least ten?" She finished off my sentence. "Yea, I know that. But who cares? We can be out here while it's not crowded."

"Yea… I guess. But it's kind of weird without anyone around."

"Aww, is Danny scared?" She teased me and I grinned.

"You want to check it out from above?" I asked her, and she looked at me for a second and nodded. I took a hold of her in my arms and changed over into my ghost form, as soon as I was sure no one could see me. I took up off the ground and went way up into the sky until everything below looked like a map, well… sorta. You could see where the roads went around it, which was a long ways around.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she said looking below. I guess it was a good thing we both liked being up high, then we could enjoy things like this, it wasn't something everyone got to do everyday. Unless they were in an airplane, but it just wasn't the same, this was the real thing.

"Yea, it's nice," I said and looked around down below us for a little while, and then headed back down. By the time I was halfway though, I got a surprise.

"Sam! Watch out!" Came the voice of Valerie, and I turned around and saw her on her dumb board thing pointing her gun at me.

"Umm… I'll just set her down on the ground…" I said, and headed closer but she shot at me and I managed to dodge it.

"Hey, hit me and neither one of us will make it to the ground!" I yelled at her and got my balance back again. Valerie looked at us funny though after she realized how I was holding Sam, but she didn't question, I just knew something was on her mind about it.

I set her down on the ground then disappeared; I was headed back to the hotel. I didn't want to look suspicious, so I decided that I was just going to pretend as though I was sleeping in the hotel the whole time, then there could be no suspicion. As long as Sam was able to play along, and I was sure she knew what I was going to do.

Once I was back in the hotel and in my bed again pretending as though I was sleeping, they walked in the door a few minutes later.

"Thanks again Valerie," Sam told her and I heard the door shut. As soon as Sam figured she was far enough away she busted out laughing. I sat up and gave her a serious look.

"It's not that funny Sam! Do you realize that she could have figured something out from that?" I said quietly, I wasn't to sure if she was still near the door or not, and if she heard that I would be ruined.

"Oh, lighten up Danny. It was pretty funny. On the walk back she said that you might have killed me!"

"Yea, which WE know isn't true, but she doesn't. And she doesn't need to find out that it isn't."

"Danny, she saw nothing. She thought you were back here the whole time," she explained and sat down next to me on the side of my bed, placing an arm around my shoulder. I was slumped over thinking about it. That look Valerie gave me when she saw how I was holding Sam, like as though I wasn't hurting her, but we were enjoying ourselves. That would either signal that Sam is in love with a ghost, or that would signal that it had a slight chance of being me.

"Either she is starting to figure it out Sam, or she thinks you are in love with a ghost," I laughed, I had to get in my joke at least, to not seem as though I was totally grouchy or anything. I was kind of acting like a jerk, she was right; there wasn't really anything to worry about, right?

"I kinda am," she smiled and kissed me really quickly, it was as though it was still odd that we were indeed going out and all.

"Half way, yea… but still."

"Come on, let's go down and get breakfast before everyone else gets up and it gets overly crowded in there," she said looking at the clock. It was 6:00 now; it was hard to believe we had been out there for an hour. We got up and walked out of our room, a few other people were up now too, with the partying all night I was sure that everyone would be asleep until noon.

"Danny, wait up!" Came the familiar voice of Tucker and we both turned around to see him and Tucker walking up behind us quickly.

"Hey Tuck," I said and waved to him shortly. He grabbed my arm and drug me away from the group, "We will meet you guys there," he shouted to them and they both shrugged and continued on the way.

"Danny, what were you thinking?" He asked me, Valerie must have said something to him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting your girlfriend to be stalking us!"

"She has like… her own kinda ghost sense dude. You have to be a little more careful about what you're doing. Luckily, she hasn't quit understood it all yet."

"What does she understand?"

"She doesn't know, she kept asking me why Sam would have been held in Danny Phantom's arms, instead of being like… I dunno. But you get what I'm saying! You can't go ghost unless you need to," he yelled at me and I looked around, some people were staring at us, and I elbowed him.

"Let the other people know about it too," I said to him and we started walking down the hallway.

"Did you ask Sam out?" He asked me and I almost froze still but kept on walking.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"I dunno, just seems like you guys have been mushy this lately."

"Mushy? What is that," I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean by that."

"No, I haven't…"

"Are you going to?"

"No… why would I do that?"

"Because, you like her. It isn't really a secret anymore."

I never said anything the rest of the way there. When we got in there Valerie and Sam all ready had breakfast for us as well. I sat down next to Sam and she looked at me questioningly but I gave her a look that I would explain it later.

"What's wrong?" Valerie asked Tucker, he wasn't making it much better either. It just so happened that he has to talk to me when she starts to get suspicious.

"Nothing… I will tell you later," he told her and she smiled at him. I was hoping he would only talk about the whole thing between me and Sam or something, but then again knowing him, who knows, you could never tell what was going through his mind.

"So you guys having fun so far?" Tucker asked us breaking the silence. Sam smiled and nodded and I just nodded. Sure, it was fun other then the fact that my identity was now into danger. I just needed to forget about it, and maybe even forget about my ghost powers to my best content.

"You don't look like you're too happy Danny… Something wrong?" Valerie asked me. No, it wasn't just asking me, it was as though she was trying to figure it out. Maybe the Fenton, Phantom relationship was finally making sense to her.

"No, just a little tired."

"Sam wake you up this morning? Did she tell you what happened?"  
"Yea, she did."

"Don't worry, I have my equipment," she smiled at me and I nodded with a smile, although that wasn't really a good thing on my part at all.

"Thanks again," Sam said to her, although it was pretty much killing her to act even close to happy when talking to Valerie. I hardly ate anything, but enough to not get the eating lecture from Sam. She worried about me way to much sometimes. Even though she still did give me that look, but I ignored it and threw my plate away. She followed behind me and we waved to Tucker and Valerie. The whole breakfast was pretty much silent, no one had much to say and what we did want to say we weren't to sure if we should have been saying anything.

"You ate a pancake?" Sam yelled at me and gave me a playful nudge.

"Wasn't hungry…"

"You never seem to be. Not good for you ya know. It's not like you need to loose weight," she said looking at me and I rolled my eyes. We went back up to our room and tried to think of something to do this early in the morning.

"Looks like we're stuck in here until more things open up."

"Yea, nothing around here opens until 10:00…" I said, it was now only 7:00, oh well I was surprised it was even that late, I didn't think we had been at breakfast that long.

"So we have three hours to burn… is there anything in this building? At all?"

"We can go play basket ball in the gym," I suggested and she nodded, although I knew I was going to get my butt kicked. Somehow… she had always been better at sports then I had. I wasn't the graceful type; let's just put it that way.

"No cheating," she said once we were there. I smiled, that was my plan, but if I won then she would know I had cheated, or at least she could blame me even if for some miracle I did happen to beat her. I started off with it and headed down the court but she immediately cut me off and took it from me with no problem. I was able to run faster then her, but she was good as far as defending it. She shot at the hoop and I wasn't even close to taking it from her and she got her first hoop.

"What's wrong Phantom? Little slow today?"

"No…"

"Ahh, ok. So you're going to win?"

"Yea."

2 hours later…

After 2 hours of non stop running around the court I was about dying from a heat stroke and I also… had only scored one hoop while Sam had gotten… around thirty I think. She was worn out too and we both sat down on the ground that was amazingly hot like the rest of the building and didn't help out very much with trying to cool down.

"We should have stopped after another hour, cuz the water would feel really good right now," she said in between breaths. I grabbed out a pop and opened it up. I ended up drinking half the can and then handed it over to Sam and she finished it off.

"Yea, but I think I would have fallen over…" I said breathing heavily. You would have thought with all the time flying around and fighting ghosts I would have been able to maintain my energy a little more, but I guess running was a little different then flying.

"Yea, me too."

Some people had walked in after we had been laying around for about 15 minutes so we left, we didn't want to get into anyone's way. The whole place was starting to get motion in it again, people were finally waking up, although I thought it still would have taken them longer then this. We even had to shove through crowds to get back to our room again. I changed my clothes really quick to shorts instead of jeans and into a sleeveless shirt; it was going to be a hot day. Especially when it was all ready 80 at 9:30 in the morning, it would at least get into the 90's, probably the high 90's at that.

"You might wanna get your swim suit on," Sam said coming out of the bathroom after changing into a black skirt with a maroon ribbon going through the belt loop and red zippers on both sides, and a black tube top. I stared at her for a second until she walked by and hit me in the back.

"Did you pay attention to me?"

"Yea, I paid attention," I said and went into the bathroom to stick my swim shorts on under my shorts.

"Happy?" I asked walking out again and she smiled at me and we both left the room again. Once again Tucker and Valerie stopped us; they always seemed to be leaving their room as soon as we left ours.

"Where did you guys go off to earlier?" Tucker asked as though what we did was any of his business. He was so worried about what we were doing all the time; of course there was no telling if it was him that wanted to know that, or if it was Valerie.

"Playing Basketball, why?" Sam asked him, she must have been thinking the same thing I was.

"I was just wondering, we were looking for you."

"Ahh, well… you must not have been looking hard enough," I told him and we continued on our way, but they were going to follow us now.

"You guys wanna play volleyball? No one is out on the court right now," Valerie asked and I shrugged and looked at Sam.

"Sure, why not," Sam agreed, I guess she just wanted something to do for the last 30 minutes before we could finally go swimming, that was probably going to be our goal… just to last 30 more minutes. But as soon as the game started my ghost sense went off, what a perfect time for this.

"I… got to go for a second," I said and ran for the hotel, as soon as I was in an area where I couldn't be seen I changed over to my ghost mode and flew back outside.

Valerie was the first to spot me too, but she was also looking at something behind me. I got a hit in the back of the head that caused me to fall down to the ground. I put my hand on the back of my head then looked back to see it was Skulker.

"Hello ghost child," he said to me, after the couple of years he decided to start hunting for me once again, I guess he had the sudden urge to have me again.

"I don't have the time for you," I yelled at him and shot at him quickly causing him to fall backwards a little, but not nearly as easily as I could be tossed around. He shot at me again and I managed to dodge it although then instead of hitting me it went straight to the ground nearly hitting some of the people below. Everyone was screaming and panicking, except for Valerie, Sam and Tucker.

I was too busy watching the people down below and he once again shot at me and I fell down and hit my head hard against the pavement. Skulker came down and shoved his foot into my stomach and I could feel myself getting light headed.

I grabbed out the thermos just in case I was able to knock him off track. I hit him with a beam knocking him off the top of me and he fell backwards. I was able to suck him up, and then as soon as I could I ran in and changed back. I walked back out and Valerie, Sam and Tucker were all staring at me. Nice way for tucker and Sam to keep the attention on me, sheesh.

"What happened?" I asked as though trying to pretend I had no idea.

"Danny, your head is bleeding," Valerie pointed out, and she said it slowly as though she was beginning to realize something.

"How did that happen?" She asked me suspiciously and I felt so stupid for not noticing that.

"I tripped at fell, didn't know I hit my head that hard," I said as quickly as possible.

"Right… maybe you need to go take care of it," She said, and I looked over at Sam who grabbed my hand and drug me up towards the hotel, I was just hoping Valerie wasn't REALLY thinking that was me… after all, it could have just been a coincidence, right?

And…. That would end it for now Tell me what you think, 5 reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, with the recent news of Danny Phantom not going past it's 53rd eppie, I'm sure you are all sad just like I was, in fact I was crying forever about it. But now that I'm finally trying to forget about it, although still writing a letter to nick, I can finally have Danny in my mind again so I can type my fan fiction For a while there, I was thinking I was never gonna be able to think about Danny with out crying! But anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE… Try and help to Save Danny, write a nice letter to them explaining why you think it shouldn't get canceled, just don't flame them please… that won't make things any better. Anyways, I sure hope that everyone else is trying to get over that fact; look on the Brightside, there is still 19 more eppies! Well… 18 pretty much since Micro-Management has played… but anyways, just cherish them all, and try to enjoy them even if looking at Danny makes you wanna cry cuz you can only imagine that this is one of the last times you will see him! cries well… he will always live on in our hearts! LOVE YOU DANNY! From all your loving, loyal fans

Chapter Four:

"Danny, sit still," Sam yelled at me while trying to wipe the blood off my head with a wet rag. I sat there trying my hardest to obey, but every time she touched it I couldn't help but to pull back a little from the pain.

"Sorry," I told her and stiffened up trying to not move. Every time she touched it I closed my eyes tightly trying to think 'happy thoughts' while the stinging occurred.

"You ok now?" She asked me finishing it up and I looked at her as though she was crazy to even ask me if I was ok.

"Well, just wanted to ask…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just a little light headed."

"Maybe you should lay down for today, and take it low," she told me brushing my hair back from where my head was cut looking it over. She put the towel back up to it again and I squinted for a second but then looked up at her.

"It's bleeding again."

"This sucks. How did Skulker even know I was here? Shouldn't he have been at home bugging my parents or something?"

"Who knows Danny; he probably has a radar that tracks you down."

I sighed and closed my eyes again, it wasn't hurting as much anymore, and I was just going to let it wash over me, maybe everything would be forgotten by Valerie anyways. I needed to just relax, after all this was indeed my vacation, so there was no sense in wasting it all worrying about it. It was a good story anyways, right? There could have been a coincidence like that at any time, besides, not like as though she was trying to figure it out either, she was probably just relaxing, totally forgetting about the whole thing.

"You've got a pretty big lump here Danny… sure you didn't loose a little more of your brain?" She joked with me and I glared up at her and she smiled back down at me.

"All right… looks like it's finally stopped," she said and looked at me as though expecting me to choose what we did next. Of course, she wanted me to say for us to stay here, but I had waited all morning to go swimming, so of course I was going to want to do that.  
"Let's go swimming, I'm ok anyway," I told her and stood up but almost lost my balance and nearly fell over.

"Ohh, you're Ok all right," She said making me sit back down.

"Let's take it easy for today. All right?"

"Fine…" I mumbled and she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug. I sat there taking it in, and then she moved away from me and looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked her and she shook her head, "Nothing."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes…"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Danny! Sheesh! Can't I look at you?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Oh, thanks, then you can't look at me anymore."

"Fine."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms and turning in the other direction. We both cracked up laughing after about only three minutes of silence between the two of us. And of course, we ended up facing each other again, and Sam shook her head from my silliness and we laughed again.

"Hey… gave us something to do for a couple of minutes," I shrugged thinking of it on the bright side and she shook her head again.

"You keep me occupied for another… 12 hours or so, and I'm all set to go for the day."

"I only need an hours break, Ok?"

"Yea, sure. If you can walk in a straight line then, we can go do something else, Ok?"

"Deal," I said and plopped down backwards on the bed. My head was pounding once again, but I tried my hardest to ignore it… although, it was somewhat hard when the room was silent and there was nothing to keep you occupied from it. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a little bit then sat back up, I couldn't stand sitting still no matter how hurt I was, it drove me nuts!

"Sam… I can't sit around for an hour!"

"Fine, come on," she said, she was obviously thinking the same thing I was, and if I was willing to go out despite all her efforts to do things for the better of me, she was going to go for it. I stood up and caught my balance fast enough to hope Sam saw nothing then followed her out the door, see, all I needed was a good head start and I was fine.

"Swimming?" She asked me and I nodded. She sighed, because if something did happen to me in the water there was less chance of me getting saved, but she wasn't in an arguing mood anymore, she was just going to let me do as I pleased.

When we got down to the water Tucker and Valerie were all ready waiting for us to show up there, I just wanted to hang out with Sam, not them right now. They seemed to never leave us alone unless we were in our room.

"Hey, you ok?" Tucker asked me, and I nodded and looked at Sam who was just as tired of them as I was. It was as though they were trying to watch us, although once again, I think that maybe Valerie had to do with it, especially since she wanted to figure out my connection with Danny Phantom.

"We're going to the other side, catch ya later," I said and waved to them and they kept their eyes focused on us the whole time we were walking down to an end where no one else was at. Once we finally got there I was totally into it again and didn't even have a headache, I just needed to get up and move so that I could recover from the shock of it. We set down a couple of towels on the ground, and Sam sat down on one for a second and stuck her foot in the water to see how cold it was.

"Cold?" I asked her and she shook her head and removed her shirt and her skirt and walked into the water. I did the same and stopped when I hit it for a second though; it was like bath water, which was nice.

"Nice, huh?" She asked me and threw some water at me. I shook my head getting the water out of my hair like as though it was really going to do any good. I splashed her back and she ducked as though trying to hide from it but in return ended up getting herself more wet then she was in the first place.

"Sam, did that really help?" I asked her and shoved her down so she fell all the way in and she grabbed my arm dragging me down into the water with her and both of us were laughing at our dumb efforts that always seemed to be backfiring on us.

"No, apparently not," she said and she swam out toward the center of the lake and I followed behind her, but it wasn't long before Tucker and Valerie were amongst us.

"Hey Danny, Sam!" Tucker said, and I sighed and we both halted from our efforts of trying to enjoy ourselves, what was up with those two?

"Tucker, seriously, can't you just leave us alone for two seconds?"

"So you wanna be left alone? Wow… seems like you do have something going on here!" Valerie shouted, was that all they were trying to figure out?

"Yea, we're going out! There! Now will you leave us alone?" I shouted at them and they both stopped and everyone was silent and then Tucker started laughing like as though I had just said the world's funniest joke.

"I just knew it would happen!" he said in-between laughing and I gave Sam an odd glance and she just shrugged, both of us confused as to how that was really all that funny. Valerie just stared at us for a second but then rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Tucker's shoulder and pulled him in to say something to him.

"Yea… we'll be going now," Valerie told us, and I looked at them with a confused glance and then turned around to face Sam.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked me, and I shrugged, wondering the same thing.

"It's Tucker…" I said, and began swimming farther out as though to stay as far from anyone else as possible. Sam followed behind me, and the same question kept running through my head as I kept on going. What was going on here? It was either Valerie messing Tucker up by asking him to do things… that was totally not like Tucker. Or… Tucker was just loosing it or something.

"Is it just me, or does it seem as though this place is making Tucker seem… different," Sam asked once we stopped way away from everyone else, people would have to make an effort to even see us, that was how far away we were.

"Yea, it's either this place… or Valerie."

"Or both," Sam pointed out.

"Well... let's just try and forget about it," I told her and she agreed with a nod, but I guess it took a while for us to begin actually doing something now that we had something more troubling on our minds then before even.

"Hey, wanna race? All the way back to the front of the lake?" Sam asked after we had rested a while… and trying to break the odd silence at the same time.

"Yea, sure," I said, looking across and realizing that it was a LONG ways.

"But no cheating," she reminded me, and I smiled at her and we both lined up.

"Ready… set… go!" She said and we both started off keeping at the same pace for a long time, but in yet I guess distance wise it was a short time and we had started getting off in our pace from each other. I was a little ahead of her, unlike basketball, this required nothing to do with thinking or acting fast, just moving fast, so it was easier for me. After all, flying for hours on end really built up on my speed, by a long shot.

"You still alive back there Sam?" I called back, and she said nothing but I just knew she was giving me that look. I started running out of breath though, about halfway there, and I knew Sam had to have been too, so I was still gonna stay ahead. I could hear both of our movements slow down and there wasn't as much commotion anymore as we tried to take deep breathes instead of short.

Breaking the near silence was the silence of only my movements, and I knew there was something wrong. I turned around, and there was no Sam at all. I panicked for a second and looked all around hoping that just maybe she had went around and I wasn't paying attention or she swam up to the shore, but there was no sign of her at all…

Okey-dokey, thought that was a good place to stop… plus it's like, past midnight and I gotta go to bed and wanted to post this before I had to go Anyhow… I will like, probably have a new chapter up within a week


	5. Figured Out

Ok guys, this is kind of a long chapter… yay! For once I typed it THEN put my intro in, so now you don't have to hear me talk at the beginning and end! Yippee! Lol. Umm anyways, I don't really have much to say about it… cuz I can't even remember where I left off at for the last chapter… cuz I typed up half of this a long time ago and just finished the rest of it today, so yea… anyways, you know what I want, 5 reviews and you get the pleasure of the next chapter Of course.. More than five is always welcomed

Chapter 5: Figured Out

When you panic, you usually don't take the time to think, and this was one of those times. I changed over to Danny Phantom as soon as I was underwater and looked around for her. My heart was racing and this was one of those times I wished I didn't have the thick messy hair I had because it kept getting in my eyes which was wasting more time that she could be dying. I finally caught a glimpse of her and blood was trailing up behind her, someone had attacked her, how could I have been dumb enough to not notice it when it had happened?

I swam down and grabbed her and flew back up and above the water, and as soon as I took my attention from her, I saw tons of people staring at me. I looked around confused, how did everyone know that had happened? After all when she had been attacked, or whatever had happened to her, no one even noticed but no all eyes were on me. I got nervous and flew off towards the hotel, trying to act as though nothing had happened. I placed Sam down on her bed and looked around, with all those people noticing me, should I be changing back? Probably not, that would seem a little suspicious.

I went over and locked the door and pulled down the curtains so no one could see in if they wanted to, and changed back. I sat down on the bed next to her, at least she was still breathing, I guess that was a good thing. I lifted her up and looked on the back of her head where the cut was at, it was bleeding pretty bad, it looked like as though someone had thrown a rock at her or something.

I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wet it down a little than returned back to her side and tried getting it cleaned up as good as possible.

"Danny? Sam?" Valerie asked outside the door. Shit… I couldn't answer her; she would wonder how I had gotten up here. I just sat there and looked at the shadow from her standing outside the door.

"I'm gonna open the door," she said, and I remembered then that she had a key. I changed back into Danny Phantom and went intangible and stood in the closet with the door almost all the way closed, just enough open so I could see the whole room, not like as though she could see me anywhere I stood, but I felt safer sitting in here.

Her and Tucker both walked into the room and looked around for me, not even really paying attention to Sam until they realized I wasn't around, Phantom or Fenton.

"Tucker, Danny went under to get her, remember? There must be something wrong since he never came back up," she said a little suspicious, and Tucker tried to pretend as though there was something wrong.

"Yea, maybe we should go back down there, he could be in trouble."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay here and make sure Sam is ok," she smiled at him innocently, although if he wasn't so dumb he could realize how fake it was. Was she the one that had done that to Sam? She had to have been, she was so desperate to find out about my powers that she wasn't even going to think about the people she could have been hurting. As soon as Tucker was out the door she left Sam's side and looked at her to make sure she was out.

"I know you're here Danny," she said looking around and I tensed up. She figured it out, she had to have, obviously. She didn't look very happy, more like as though she wanted to kill me, what was her problem? It was either she didn't like it that I had been hiding that from her, me and Tucker both, or the obvious reason, she wanted to kill me now even more because she knew I had ruined her life. Who knows, she might even be psycho enough to come kill me as Danny Fenton in the middle of the night, I never really liked her, there had always been something about her I didn't like. That was it, she just wasn't right in the head.

"Danny! I know you're here, I know your secret, there is nothing to hide from anymore, I will be seeing you again sometime anyways, might as well just get it done and over with and admit it right here, right now. Or else we could do it later in front of a whole bunch of people."

I walked back out and grabbed Sam really quick and went to the room up above us. It was messy, but looked pretty much like ours, and luckily no one was in it at the moment. I locked the door to it and laid her down on one of the beds and sat there.

"This sucks," I said and flew back down to our room, Valerie was all ready gone from it, but there was no way she could get us, she didn't have a key to every room after all. Oh well, she could have fun looking for us, I needed to get out of here. I needed to get Tucker and the three of us needed to leave, it didn't matter if Valerie got left behind or not.

I went back up to the room above us and locked it, Sam was still out, I just hoped she would be ok; Valerie must have nailed her pretty hard. I locked the door and stuck the dresser in front of it so the owners of the room couldn't get into it if they wanted to, or at least they would have a rough time with it.

I went back down to the water and Tucker was just walking by the edge, trying to pretend as though he was doing something, when really he knew I was off somewhere else as alive as can be. Maybe not safe, but I was alive and I wasn't drowning.

"Tuck," I said and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and he jumped.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" He asked me and he sounded mad at me or something, I should have been the one mad at him.

"What was your girlfriend thinking, that's the real question," I said and glared at him flying us back up to the hotel room where Sam was at. I set him down on the floor and went back over and sat next to Sam.

"Valerie did this," I told him and he shook his head, "She wouldn't do that. But you pretty much gave your secret away dude."

"How would she have known all of that was going on?"  
"She saw Sam go under, and watched you go under after her, that's what happened," he said glaring at me, great he was on her side.

"Would you rather believe her, or me?"

"Her, because obviously you aren't thinking today," he said and got up heading for the door and then stopped when he saw the dresser there.

"Tucker, she wants to kill me! And she came close to killing Sam! You aren't going to be bothered by that in the least?"

"No, not really Danny. You just can't live with me going out with her, can you?"

"Yes, if she wasn't psycho!"

"She's not Danny, I think you need to go lie down or something, you're not being yourself."

"I think it's you that isn't, think about it for a second," I told him, refusing to move the dresser for him until he at least tried to realize what was going on here.

"There is nothing to think about," he said glaring at me and he took a corner of the dresser and struggled trying to pull it out of the way. It was funny to watch him trying his hardest, but I was to serious to laugh right now, and he was too pissed to find anything funny about it. I moved it for him and sighed, but he didn't even bother to look at me again, what was his problem? I had been friends with him forever, yet he turns to the person that had tried to kill me countless times in the past.

I sat back down next to Sam where I could see out the window. Tucker was out there next to Valerie within a few minutes and they both started swimming again that was it, he was just going to try and pretend like as though I was nuts and she was the sane one. He was probably trying to shove everything out of his head that I tried to put in, I had a feeling something in him was telling him I was the one that was right, but he wasn't going to believe it.

"Danny?" I heard Sam say behind me and I flung around fast falling out of my thoughts and back onto her that I had forgotten for a while.

"You Ok?" I asked her, and she nodded slightly and gave me a weird look, she probably didn't realize what had happened.

"You got knocked out, just about drown, then I saved you as Danny Phantom, then when I came up everyone was looking at me like as though it was all a set up," I explained, "In which it probably was all set up by Valerie, and now Tucker won't believe me and he is mad at me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Not your fault, Valerie did it to you, I know she did. You remember anything?"

"No, not really. I just remember going under, and that's about it," she said and sat up but then went back down and closed her eyes.

"Head ache," she said to me before I even asked her, and I nodded, "I figured so. You got hit pretty hard it looks like."

"Yea, probably since it's hard to knock me out," she said with a smile, trying to sound like as though she was tough. I laughed and was just happy she was okay and all my problems seemed to disappear, for the moment at least.

"Danny, you ok?" she asked me and I nodded, I was.. I just wasn't in a way I guess. But nothing was bothering me right now except the fact that she was hurt, I felt bad because it should have never happened in the first place.

"Don't feel bad for me," she told me as though she could read my mind, and I shook my head, "I don't feel bad, you just had me worried for a while."

"You should no me, I'm hard to take out, I'm just fine."

"Yea, yea, you tell me that all the time," I said to her and she smiled, "It's because you seem to forget that."

"No, I just don't listen."

"Yea, cuz you're such a rebel," she said rolling her eyes playfully and I nodded, "You bet I am."

"One question Danny… why are we in someone else's room?" She said looking around at the messy, torn up room, who ever was using it had stuff everywhere, which meant they obviously didn't care about keeping the place tidy, they probably were only up here to sleep for a little while.

"Because, I didn't want to stay down where Valerie knew where we were, but it looks like she is pretty busy right now," I said looking out the window another time before deciding to head back down to our room. Once I got there I locked the door and turned to Sam, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go steal her keys so she can't get in here so easily," I told her and she nodded and I flew down to the beach, I was sure she either had them in her pockets or on her somehow. I looked through her pockets first, but nothing, then returned back to their room, and they were sitting right on the end table. They're room was messy to; I guess we just didn't have the need to bring all our stuff out like they seemed to.

"Got them," I told her when I got back in the room and I laid down on my bed and played with them, and changed back to Danny Fenton.

"Right now I'm supposed to be dead, I went down to get you, but Danny Fenton never came up."

"Oh, that's nice to know. Faking your death, huh?"  
"If you wanna put it that way, sure."

"Should I be sad since you're dead?"

"No, because even if I did die, I would always remain here, and you know that."

"You say so, but I think you would much rather live in the ghost zone, you would be safer there."

"I guess that depends…"

"Yea, true. Seems like you have enemies on both sides, you just don't seem to get along well with… people and ghosts."

"Nope… but that's ok, cuz all I need is you."

"Nice Danny, trying to sound romantic?"

"Umm… yea?" I said confused, it felt a little weird being romantic to her, but hey I was her boyfriend now, wasn't that my job?

"Did it work?" I asked her, we were never going to be the type of couple that would totally be all over each other, after all we loved to joke around with each other, it just wouldn't be right if we gave that up. After all, we could be best friends and lovers at the same time, that's kind of why it has the word 'friend' in boyfriend and girlfriend. I never wanted to get rid of having fun, all I did when I decided I wanted to go out with her, was I added being able to love her as well.

"Yes, it was sweet," she said and we both looked over at each other and smiled. There was a knock on the door that interrupted our chat with each other, I was actually enjoying myself and had forgotten about everything until I heard her voice again.

"Ok Danny, now you take my keys? You're not scared of me, are you?" She screamed at the door. This in a way was kind of funny because I could just imagine all the people out there staring at her yelling at a door. I wasn't going to reply, she should have figured that one out. The next thing on my to do list was to try and get a new room so she wouldn't know which one we were in, but they were all taken, we had picked out a booked up time to go.

Sam and I both stared over at the door, but none of us really cared, she couldn't knock down the door or anything with all those people around, so she wasn't getting in. Both of us remained quiet though, we didn't want to give in and just say, "Yea, hi! I'm here!" After all, why did she need to know where we were?

She stopped trying to open the door, but we still remained quiet. I looked out the window hoping to see her appear out there again, but it was only Tucker out there messing around with some other girls. That was nice, they both shouldn't have been relying on each other, guess that's why he was trying to stick to her to make things look less suspicious.

"Anyways…" I said, I didn't want to bring anything up, or try and turn things around to having a discussion about all the bad stuff going on in life right now. I just wanted to try and enjoy myself while I had the chance; I had all ready gone through enough stuff for one day.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked me, obviously we couldn't go far, I would be too afraid to run into them anywhere we went outside the room. Not only that, but Sam probably shouldn't get up an walk around, her head was probably still hurting and it was going to be the best for her to just lay low for the rest of the day.

"I dunno. Not much to do."

"Yea, not really. We could leave this whole area for a little while. Go to the town closest to here and just have a fun night without all these people."

"Yea, we could do that, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"All right," I agreed and walked over to her bed. I picked her up and went flying off into the sky, I was happy when I was no longer in the presence of Lakeside, and could no longer see it either. We had passed one town so far, but it was small so I continued on, I wanted to go somewhere where we had things that we could do.

"This town big enough?" I asked her, it was huge, buildings stretched out for a few miles at least, and there was tons of people walking around, so I was taking it, it had to have been some place worth going to. That or these people just had nothing better to do but to waste their lives walking around town.

"Plenty."

"Good, cuz I don't think I'm gonna be taking us much farther than this, or we might not find our way back."

"Oh, so Danny can be a failure huh?"

"As far as directions, yes."

"Knew there was something imperfect about you," she said and squeezed me slightly, and soon we were in a back alley. I changed back over, and we walked out into the streets, tons of people were walking around, and there were a million and one places to go shopping at, that must have been the attraction.

"Shopping, huh?" Sam asked looking at some stores as we walked by, "Never really done it before. And never really cared to."

"Me either…" I said and she rolled her eyes and nudged me playfully. We kept on walking, all the stores were pretty much clothes places, there weren't even any worth going into unless you were willing to spend over a hundred dollars on a pair of pants.

"I can't believe this is all we came here for; shouldn't it have something else here?"

"Yea, that," I said as my ghost sense went off, why would there be a ghost here? Of course, I guess that I had been followed before, so it was possible again. But along with that, I saw Valerie in her stupid uniform coming down and people were screaming as Technus appeared from around the corner in yet another new look. This time just a giant robot made of tons of different things, but hey, it looked different than any of his other jumbles in the past looked.

"I am Technus, master of all things…"

"Boring?" I asked coming up from behind as Danny Phantom, I knew it was a mistake because now Valerie knew me and Sam were here, but I couldn't trust her to get rid of him before he did any damage.

"Should have known you would have been around," Valerie said ignoring the fact that Technus was around and she shot at me instead of him.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!"

"I was aiming right where I wanted it to go Danny. You are the…"

"I don't have time for you!" I said and shot at Technus, trying to ignore her, but it was hard when she seemed to be on Technus' side.

"You had time to ruin my life, you have time now."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do that!"

"As much as you want, because I'm never going to believe it! Why did you do it? Because I was popular and you weren't? You figured you could make me fall down to being a looser as well because you felt so bad for yourself? Why me Danny?"

"I didn't to it! It was the dang dog, can't you ever get that?" I said and still was aiming at Technus attacking him every now and then between words. Sam was still on the ground watching it all, but she knew she had to try and do something about it. I watched her go get a Taxi and leave; she was probably going to get Tucker.

"Why not Paulina? Or Dash? They have hurt you more than I ever would have."

"Why can't you help me and we can discuss this later?" I pleaded, but she aimed at me and fired again and I fell down to the ground. I changed back over to human on accident from my loss of power, and that was all the proof that she needed to be against me.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You never learn, do you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I said changing back and she came up closer to me, now Technus was the least of my problems, all these people could just deal with him right now, it wouldn't do any good if the only person that could help ended up dying.

"You never hit me, ever. Are you afraid to kill me?"

"I don't kill people."

"You're half ghost, you could kill me and just blame it on one half of yourself. Afraid to loose the only people that actually care about you?"

"That, and I'm not like that Valerie, can't you just understand I never meant to hurt you?"

"Even if not, your still the only one I can take it out on," she said and shot another beam at me, this time I found myself in complete darkness…


End file.
